Just Us
by Michiamotippete
Summary: (Inspired by the song Señorita from Shawn Mendes ft. Camila Cabello) Lucy Heartfilia is a waitress. She works in a diner in Hargeon and everyday is the same: get up, go to work, go home, read a book and go sleep. One day a pink-haired boy enters the diner and he'll be the one to break her routine.
1. A Different Working Day

_Hi! This is my first multi-chap fic! I think this will be a 2/3 chapters story, I hope you'll enjoy it! Please review, I'm a new one and you'll help me grow, thank you!_

* * *

Lucy was at work. Every day the same routine: get up, have a shower, have breakfast and then go to work. She was a waitress in a diner in Hargeon. Her blonde hair was pulled in a messy bun and her curvy body clad in a yellow uniform. It had a "v" collar with the first few buttons undid; they gave a nice view on her cleavage. A black belt was positioned on her high waist, it was the only way to make the uniform cuter. The skirt ended on the mid-thigh. A short line of skin dived the yellow dress from black thigh high socks. At her feet yellow sporty lace-ups.

It was almost noon and her shift will be over in a few hours. She was tired of every man ogling her, but if watching her like a creep and a little bit of flirting from her was what she needed for extra tips, she was ready to sacrifice her dignity. She needed the money.

-Lucy! Come on! Focus! We have a lot of costumers and you are with the same piece of cake in your hands that I saw you with ten minutes ago!- said a brown-haired woman. Her cheeks were dusted with pink and Lucy knew that it was drunk redness, she rolled her eyes.

-I know Cana, I know! It's just that I'm a little tired!- the blonde said sighing. She put down the cake piece in the sweets display. In that moment the doorbell ringed and Cana whistled. Lucy rolled her eyes again and took the coffee carafe.

-Girl you better go or I'm gonna steal him from you!- she slurred licking her lips. A perverted sparkle in her eyes.

-Oh shush Cana! You need to keep your hormones under control!- she giggled, turning towards the tables.

She went to the newcomer and her breath hitched in her throat. He was sexy. With pink spiky hair held by a scaly white scarf. His face was turned towards the window, his eyes trained on the waves. His jaw was calling to her, so sharp she could cut rocks with it. Her lips twitching to kiss it. Her eyes travelled down, along his muscular arms and his chest. His bust covered in a white tank top. She cleared her voice.

-Hi! Would you like some coffee?- her voice shy. He turned his face at her call. Emerald eyes piercing her own brown orbs, it was like he was studying her soul.

He nodded, a lopsided grin on his lips making her heart flutters.

-I'll take one of everything- said the man. Lucy's eyes widened and she sputtered.

-Are you sure? Our portions are pretty generous!- she was confused. Was he expecting someone? Maybe a girlfriend? Obviously, he had a girlfriend, he was so hot, and his eyes were kind. She felt something warm touching her forearm. She blinked and her eyes focused on the handsome pink-haired boy in front of her. His lips were pulled in a kind smile, his eyes were full of amusement.

-Are you ok? You spaced out for a little bit!- his hand still on her, her cheeks heating up.

-O-oh yeah sorry, I-I'm a little bit tired…Uhm, yeah, one of everything! Do you want everything now or do you prefer waiting for your girlfriend?- her cheeks now even redder. She couldn't help it, she wanted to know. She needed to know, even if it wasn't clear for her.

-Girlfriend?- he bent slightly his head. His brows furrowed with confusion.

-Uhm…boyfriend? I mean…I thought…that's a lot of food…- Lucy was sure her face could compete tomatoes. He laughed, a very beautiful and full laugh. Lucy puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

-No, I'm not gay and I have no girlfriend. I just have a big hunger!- his grin returning to his lips. Lucy nodded and turned to go in the kitchen, her face has become permanently red by now. A beautiful girl with long platinum hair smiled to Lucy. Her bangs pulled up. Big ocean eyes grazing her feature.

-What's wrong Lucy?- asked her, voice kind.

-Uh what? Oh, oh nothing! One of everything in the menu, please!- confusion transpiring from her tone.

-Guuurl you're having the hots for the guy!- the other waiter entered the kitchen. Blue eyes trained on Lucy.

-Lucy! That's amazing! Who's he?- a head of platinum hair looked into the dining room through a rectangular window in the wall. Hands clasped before her and dreamy look on her face.

-Mira, calm down! I don't have the hots for no one! I just took the order of the newcomer, the one with pink hair…-

Mira turned abruptly. She looked at the two girls in front of her with wide eyes. -You said pink hair?- she didn't give time to the two to answer. Mira pushed the door of the kitchen and looked around.

-Mira? Mira Jane Strauss? Is that you?- the boy questioned standing up. Lucy and Cana followed the platinum-haired woman outside. Lucy eyes grazing the figure of the boy, grey tracksuit bottoms giving a perfect idea of the man's ass. A pair of black lace-up ankle boots at his feet and a leather jacket tied at his hips. Lucy bite her lip, eyes fixated on his body.

-Natsu Dragneel! You were this little the last time I saw you!- Mira said hugging the boy. Natsu laughed and they started talking about the old times. Cana coughed, making the two notice the two girls.

-How do you know each other?- the brown-haired girl asked, a little bit slurred because of the alcohol and a sly grin on her face.

-I lived here, near her house. I used to play with her little sister.-

-They were so cute! I thought they'll end up getting married!- Mira was again with a dreamy look on her face. Natsu looked the floor, cheeks dusted with pink and a hand rubbing awkwardly his neck.

-So…what are you doing here? I thought you were working with the Magnolia fire department!- the woman exclaimed patting the man's back. He giggled and looked at her face.

-Oh yeah, I'm still a firefighter. I had an accident, a building exploded, and I was near there and the blast wave made me fly into a car, so uhm now I'm on holiday for a few months- Natsu chuckled awkwardly and averted his gaze.

-Oh my God! Are you okay? How?- Lucy asked, eyes wide with worry and hands clasped in front of her lips. Bright green eyes turned to her. Gold flakes hypnotizing her.

-Oh yeah, just a concussion and a few cracked ribs, I was lucky- his lopsided grin again on his lips. Lucy was blushing again; she was sure that day was the umpteenth time.

The rest of her shift went by normally. Natsu and Mira caught up on lost time and Lucy kept looking at the hot pink-haired guy. She swore she caught him ogling her a few times. At the end of her workday she said bye to the girls and headed out of the diner. In the parking lot there was a red dual-sport bike. Lucy stopped to admire the soft curve of the motorcycle. A soft smile curving up her lips. She always had had something for the bikes, like a kink.

-Do you like it?- a whisper just above her right shoulder made her jump. Hands on her heart, she tried to regain oxygen turning towards the voice. A laughter made her flinch. Natsu was clutching his stomach, his chest was shaking because of how hard he was laughing.

-Natsu! You scared me!-

The man wiped some tears from his eyes and looked at the blonde girl, soft smile on his lips and amusement present in his eyes.

-Sorry, I just saw you ogling my bike. I didn't mean to scare ya Lucy, but that was funny!- he teased bumping her shoulder with his.

-How do you know my name?- asked Lucy, concern furrowing her brows. He giggled again. A finger pointed at her chest. She followed the finger and she felt like a stupid. _"Oh…right…the plate…"._ She chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

-Right, sorry…I forget about it sometimes. Uhm anyway, yeah, I always had a thing for bikers- she widened her eyes at the realization of what she just said.

-No no! I meant for bikes! I always had a thing for _bikes_!- she was a sputtering mess and she was fighting against the impulse of face palming herself. On his lips appeared smug smile. God, he was so hot. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, abusing the flesh. His eyes following the movement, he licked his bottom lip too involuntarily.

-Do you want a ride home?-

She thanked every god above. She was sure that if he teased her about her slip up, she would have died out of embarrassment. She smiled, looking at him through her long black lashes. She saw him gulping and pride flowed through her veins.

-No thank you, I'm with my car- she whispered. Suddenly, he was so close. A soft scent of smoke and spices calming her nerves. They were looking at each other, jade eyes meeting coffee ones.

-Ok- was his answer. They were inches apart. She couldn't understand why, but everything about him made her want to lose herself into him. -I'll see you tomorrow Lucy!- he jumped onto his bike, winking at her with a large grin on his face. She was confused. She thought there was happening something between the two. Following his form becoming more and more distant with her eyes, she furrowed her brows. She didn't understand. Did she imagined him leaning? Yeah, it was so soon, so _not her_, but it was obvious they liked each other. She felt the sexual tension, was she the only


	2. Can I have this dance?

_I know, I know! I'm late! I'm sorry! Uni happened and I had a sort of writer's block…I'm really sorry! I can't promise for the next chapter, I'll do my best!_

_Please enjoy the update and don't forget to review, I'll be forever grateful to you if you'll help be grow! Thank you!_

* * *

She sighed. The warm water was melting her, relaxing her tense body. A soft scent of strawberries and vanilla lingering in the air, the candles surrounding her realising this calming mix. The light in the bathroom was dim, the only sources of light were the soft rays of the sunset entering her window and the flames of the candles. Blonde silk hair reflecting the light, making her messy bun seem a ball of molten gold.

She closed her eyes, sinking into the water until the suds were grazing her pointed chin. She sighed again. It had been a strange week; she needed this moment to distract herself from the thought of Natsu. The thought of his fanged grin and his oh-so-green eyes that made her legs turn into goo. She knew that she was falling for him and she was worried about it. In the week she got to know him, she discovered he was goofy, mischievous, brash and impulsive. Nonetheless, he was kind, funny and cared about her. She groaned. They flirted all the time, he'd look at her with those jade eyes filled with lust and amusement and she'd bite her lip and squirm, aching for his touch.

She pushed herself up, her fingers wrinkled by now. She couldn't understand how someone could be visibly interested in her and at the same time being completely indifferent. Wrapping a fluffy pink towel around her curves, she made a promise to herself. She'll go out with her girls and stop thinking about that sexy fireman.

Two hours after her bath, she met with her colleagues in a bar. She was feeling confident, her pale skin lighted up by the moon and by the gentle light of the outdoor bar. Her hips swinging to the beat of the music. Her bare back grazed by the chill breeze. In her hand a pink-ish drink and on her lips a content smile. Lucy was having fun, despite the glances of some males, grazing her figure clad in a long dress with a rip from the hip.

Cana took the other hand of Lucy, taking her in the middle of the dancefloor. Blonde hair flowing around and laughs echo in the air and in that moment, warm hands slid along her column.

She gasped, rough hands drawing delicate patterns on her skin. Her breath hitched, her eyes wide and Cana smirking.

"I'm gonna drink something Lucy," she said waving her hand, "have fun you two!"

Lucy's checks were ablaze. Goosebumps were raising along her arms. A strong arm circled her waist, while his hand moved from the back to the bare skin of her ribs. His thumb grazing the side of her breast. She couldn't breathe. He was making her mind go numb.

"Can I have this dance, Luce?" his voice rough, husky, sending shivers through her spine.

She nodded. His chapped lips were inches from her ear, making her throat dry. With a slow movement, the arm around her waist moved; a firm hand now pressed against her abdomen, pushing her against his chest. She shivered. His body was warm, almost boiling, but it wasn't too much, it was something that made her feel safe. Her fingers trailed along his muscles, a sensual caress. She reached her goal: the back of his neck; she cupped it with her hand, intertwining her fingers in his surprisingly soft pink locks. He rested his chin on the top of her naked shoulder, avoiding her stretching to reach his neck.

They started dancing. It was slow, but sensual. They moved their hips in sync; he never stopped pressing her, making her ache for more. It was painful how slow they were moving. His breath caressing her neck making her sigh.

Smoke, spices and warmth flooded her senses making her head dizzy. His hands guiding her, pressing her against him and moving her around. He made her spin, now they were face to face; his now onyx eyes boring into hers.

"You're so pretty…" he whispered against her lips. She didn't understand what was going on, he paralyzed her with his movement; she was putty in his hands.

Rough lips met plump ones. He was gentle, considerate; her eyes wide open, incredulous. After what seemed an eternity, he pulled away.

"Sorry, I thought-" she didn't wait for him to finish, instead she intertwined her fingers through pink hair. Lucy pressed her lips against Natsu's, soft curves meeting hard muscles; he gave in, sneaking his arms around her petite figure. Their lips found soon a rhythm and all around them dissolved, she was aware only of his lips on hers. His calloused hands ghosting the skin of her back, sending shivers down her spine. She licked his bottom lip and he granted her access, his wet muscle battling hers to asserts dominance.

The music changed; an upbeat song came up. Bodies started to bump into them, disturbing their little space of heaven; they separated from each other, a thin trail of spit connecting their mouths. A sly smile break free on her face, his eyes fixated on her swollen lips; his hands squeezed her hips, then one moved oh-so-slowly down her figure. He grasped her bottom, plump flesh spilling through his fingers. She gasped, biting her lip.

"Let's go somewhere else, Natsu…" she said, trailing off at the end. Her legs were wobbly, but she wanted him pressed against herself. These few moments with him lighted a fire in her body, making her feel alive; she never felt like that, he was like a breath of fresh air inside a crowded room. She wanted him to need her like she was needing him right now.

He didn't answer, he let her drag him wherever she liked to go. His eyes scanning her figure, hunger swirling in them. She was so beautiful, the moonlight making her pale skin glow. Golden hair flowing in the air with every step she took; vanilla and strawberries filling his nostrils making his mouth water. From the moment he saw her, he wanted to taste her, to touch her, to worship her.

She turned around, facing him. Big brown orbs sparkling in the night; rosy cheeks making her even more cute.

"Let's go to my flat!" she said in a whisper. For the first time since she took his hand, he looked around him. The parking lot was desert; the moon light was dim, replaced by the orange light coming from the lamppost. In the distance the music from the outdoor bar, the notes of a tango echoing in the air; he grinned, sneaking an arm around her waist and heaved her against his chest. He made her bend, an arm supporting her spine while the other stretched on her torso. His hand caressed gently her cheek, tracing a path from her jaw to her breast. His fingertips barely touching her skin, lingering on her perky peaks; a gasp escaped her lips. He chuckled lightly; golden flakes present in his eyes making him even more attractive. He continued his journey until he rested his palm flat on her abdomen, with a fluid movement he made her twirl. She stopped, facing him, sneaking a thigh up his leg, which he grasped and held. She was pressed again against him, he couldn't stop; the feeling of her soft curves against his strong chest driving him insane.

He reduced the space between their lips, keeping just a few inches apart. Eyes locked together.

"Hop on, Luce" he growled, pointed teeth poking from his lips. She shivered, aching for the feeling of those teeth scraping her skin.

He let her go, mounting on his loyal motorcycle. The sensation of her thighs pressed firmly against him fuelled a fire in his belly, a feeling that only this woman caused.

She told him her address and he started the engine, a powerful motor rumbled underneath them. He started driving, the light of his loyal bike the only thing illuminating the dark night surrounding them. Lucy looked around, but her eyes couldn't make out figures clearly. A blur of shapes and colours passing before her eyes. She closed her eyes, inhaling his scent; a small content smile grazed her lips. She sighed, resting her cheek against Natsu's broad back. His warmth seeping through his shirt clothes, strong muscles tensed against her face.

Her arms were crossed around his stomach, she moved a hand to gently stroke his chest. She continued with her innocent ministration, a rumble shocked his torso. _It seemed a purr_, she chuckled to herself.

The sound of the motorcycle was like a lullaby and the scent of smoke and spices had a calming effect on her, she wanted this moment to last forever. Just the two of them, riding off in the night. It was romantic and a little cliché, but she didn't care. She wanted him, not just for a one night stand. She wanted him to stay with her. It was destiny when he entered the diner where she worked, she knew she fell for him even though she didn't know him.

Love at first sight.

That was it. Lucy always dreamed of a love like this, a love that could be born just from a simple smile; and he had smiled to her, a perfect goofy grin that made her stomach do flips and her heart flutter.

Natsu was the one for her.

Suddenly, they came to a stop, tearing her away from her daydreaming. She looked around and it dawned on her, they had arrived at their destination.

The flaming passion that burned her, now completely gone; the motorbike trip had lulled her enough, the only thing she wanted now was to sleep, but then Natsu glanced at her above his shoulder. That glance made her squirm, hunger and lust clouding his eyes. She felt warm coil into her stomach, he did all of this just with a glance.

She hopped off the bike, careful not to trip with her high heels. He took her hand, his thumb gently stroking her skin.

"Let's go Luce" he said pushing a lock of blond hair behind her ear. He bend over, his lips brushed against her jaw. A shiver run down her spine, her panties starting to be uncomfortable.

"You're gonna scream my name tonight" he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw.


	3. They were all dreams though

_Hi! Chapter 3 is here! YAY! I'm so happy, this chapter was hell…it has angst and I'M NOT GOOD with angst…but I hope you'll find it good lol I'm sorry for the long delay…again…but Uni is difficult and demanding, I tried writing at the start of the month but then I had to study 'cause I had an exam…I hope you can forgive me!_

_I want to thank everyone that left a review in the past chapter: _**_Ushindeshi_****_, Guest _**_and_ **_paolarohe1529_**

**_Guest: _**_I'm sorry I didn't include him calling her like that, but I felt that wasn't a thing Natsu would do…I'm really sorry for crushing your hopes_

* * *

She woke up in a cold bed, the steady source of warmth she had grown to know was now vanished. Rolling in her bed, she caressed the scrunched bed sheet. Last night had been amazing, just as all the other nights they spent together; scenes of moans, kisses and dark eyes filled her mind. A smile appeared on her face and she covered her eyes with her arm, golden hair spread around her frame resembling an halo.

The sound of the shower water made her stomach clench and not in the good way; she sat up, leaning against the headboard sighing. All her happiness quickly left her body, leaving a trail of numbness along the way. They had just another day and then he'll go back to his house.

In Magnolia.

Natsu appeared in front of her, a pair of washed jeans the only thing covering his perfect body, hair still damp from the shower. Small drops followed the line of his abs and she got lost for a moment, admiring those muscles she touched so many times.

He smiled to her with his toothy grin, that same grin that made her fall head over heels for him. She couldn't reply with the same eagerness, so she faked. A frown rumpled his features and her coffee coloured orbs softened.

"What's wrong Natsu? What are you thinking about?" she said scooting aside, leaving some space for him to sit; with a hand she kept the bed sheet glued to her voluptuous chest, while with the other she patted the place on the bed near her.

"Something's bothering ya, Luce" he said taking place, putting his rough hand on her covered thigh, his thumb starting to stroke the fabric and sending a jolt of sparks along her leg. She smiled, this time it reached her eyes. Soft lips curved in a delicate beam, warmth swirled in those big doe orbs of her, leaning her head on his bare shoulder. _"God, I love him_ _so much"_ was the thought that appeared on her mind and again numbness washed over her. Hurt pushed the warmth out of her eyes, taking its place.

"It's nothing Natsu, just some thinking going on in my head" she said standing from the bed, the bed sheet gliding along her silky skin. Natsu's eyes travelled down, following every curve of her full body. Images of his fingers sinking into that pale skin made him growl, sending ashiver along her spine. He tried to reach her, to grab her and push her into bed to ravish her again and again, until they both couldn't walk.

_God, that woman was so enticing and addicting._

He shook his head, those weren't the kind of thoughts he should have. Five months have passed since that first night, five months of absolutely happiness: Lucy was the light of his life now, the only person he wanted to make smile. Nonetheless he knew he had to leave her, he knew he had to let her live her life without him.

He lived in Magnolia, he worked there and he wasn't going to leave it. Lucy lived in Hargeon, she had friends here and all her life was here. He couldn't ask her to leave everything behind and follow him, but he could dream: he could dream a life in which Lucy was in love with him, a life in which Lucy was by his side in his flat in Magnolia, a life in which she'll be his forever.

_They were all just dreams though._

He recalled going home three months ago, not needing to stay in recovery anymore, but he came back to see Lucy the first day off he had. He tried to stay put, but the thought of her soft lips on him made him crave her so much it hurt. It was only sex at the beginning, that's what he kept repeating himself, but then he fell in love with how soft her hair was, he fell in love with her sparkling eyes whenever she talked of something that really interested her, he fell in love with her pure soul. Oh and _her smile_, that smile that brighten an entire room, that _smile_ was what made him crawl back to her every time he could and that's what he did. He started coming back every time he had some days off spending them having sex, cuddling and doing couples things, but they weren't a couple. He loved her, but they weren't a couple. He was just a coward. He was making all of this so much difficult. He needed to stop.

Lucy left the bathroom; a fluffy pink towel hiding her body, her hair was pulled in a messy bun. She walked to the kitchen, trying to hide her puffy red eyes. She cried while washing herself, Natsu was the man of her life but he wanted to keep things like that._ "Like what? Like a couple without being one?"_ she screamed in her head while making coffee. She didn't understand, they were perfect together, but he kept avoiding talking about just _what_ they were to each other. Were they more than just casual sex? Could there ever be anything more for them? Did she imagine the tenderness in his eyes while watching her?

She couldn't take it anymore: she was going crazy, she wanted answers. She was going to make him talk, she was going to oblige him to make things clear, if she has to be just someone to fuck during his days off he needed to say it, because this thing they had going on was making her heart shutter.

Warm arms encircled her waist, his chin resting on her bare shoulder. His hot breath was fanning over her chest, making her skin raise in goose bumps. He tightened his arms around her, pressing her back against his chest and giving her a small light kiss on her neck. She sighed, her previous depressing thought disappearing leaving a sense of peace behind.

"Luce…" he said trailing off, kissing her shoulder, lightly sucking the skin. A moan escaped her lips and she cursed herself, he always had his way with her, he just needed to touch her. She gripped the countertop, her knuckles becoming white; his hands were travelling along her body in a slow motion, his lips sucking on the skin of her neck, his fangs scraping the skin behind her ear. She was trying so hard to keep control, she didn't want to succumb to him again, they had to talk.

He tugged at her towel, which opened almost immediately, his hands skimmed across the creamy skin of her stomach. She let out a mewl, his name left her soft lips in a whisper; this spurred him, rough hands cupping her breast. She gasped, pleasure starting to flow through her veins.

"N-Natsu...stop…" she said in a whisper. The pink haired man suddenly stopped, taking a step back leaving the towel to fall freely on the floor. Lucy took a moment to regain breath, bending to retrieve the pink cloth to hide her curves again.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, worry present in his voice. Lucy sighed, she let her golden tresses cascade on her back, hiding her form. She turned, facing him, her gaze sirius and her lips in a thin line. He gulped, trying to get rid of the big lump in her throat; she was watching with with intense eyes, those big brown orbs burning with determination. Beads of sweat were starting to form at the base of his neck.

"I'm going to wear something and then we'll go out" she said, going towards her wardrobe to pull out some clothes.

She entered the bathroom, leaving Natsu dumbstruck. _"What just happened?"_ he asked himself running a hand though his already messy pink locks. He swore he thought she was going to yell at him, but he didn't know why; usually she was down for another round, but the way she told him to stop, the way her tense form was facing him, it left him afraid. She wanted to end it, he was sure, his little blissful dream had finally come to an end.

In the bathroom, Lucy was slowly regaining breath. She had been so resolute, she was going to ask him right away if he just came back every time for her body, but the way he looked made her heart ache. He was there, worry in his eyes, jaw tense and fists clenched. She couldn't ask him, she didn't want to make him worry. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she said bumping her forehead against her fists, she was the one hurting! Didn't she decide to make things clear between them? It was the right moment to ask and she chickened out.

She slipped inside a pair of jean shorts while thinking what to do, she didn't have a clue though. Should she wait? Maybe he's going to tell her what he feels about her, right? She sighed for the umpteenth time that morning.

The blonde beauty looked at her figure in the mirror, she was wearing an olive green spaghetti blouse that left exposed the skin of her arms and shoulders. She smiled at her reflection, giving herself thumbs up. It was time to confront the love of her life.

She closed the wooden door behind herself, slowly inhaling. She found Natsu sitting on her bed, his head in his hands. She cleared her throat to let him know she was there, but he didn't give sign of having heard her. Lucy closed the distance between them, kneeling in front of him with a frown pulling at her brows; she could hear him muttering something, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

After several minutes, the blonde put a dainty hand on his knee, lightly squeezing it. He jumped, finally acknowledging her presence. He looked distraught, _"what happened while I was in the bathroom?"_ she thought looking at his void eyes. She cupped his face, obliging him to look her in the eyes.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply her scent. He took one of her hands with his, kissing her palm.

"Natsu…" she trailed off, she didn't like seeing him like this. The buxom beauty looked at him, stroking his jaw with her thumb and smiling tenderly trying to reassure him. He took her hands in his and stood up, helping her doing the same.

The pink haired man walked towards the kitchen, leaning against the countertop of her island table.

It was time.

Lucy watched his tense shoulders, confused by his sudden sadness; she had stayed in the bathroom for ten minutes and in this time something horrible happened. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything was going to be alright, but she bit her tongue and stayed where she were; she left him some space knowing he needed to gather his ideas.

"Lucy", he coughed, "I know what you want".

Her eyes widened, surprised by his choice of words. _"Thinking about us made him depressed?"_ the blonde asked herself, a sad smile pulling at her lips.

"Natsu-" she tried, but he stopped her before she could say another word.

"Lucy, please, let me go first" he said with a sad note. She complied, sitting on a chair. She started fidgeting with her hands, didn't like where this was going; numbness filled her limbs and tears threatened to escape her doe eyes. He was giving his back, preventing her to see his clenched fist against the cold material of the table. He didn't want to do this.

"Lucy, as I said I know what you want...Y-you're an amazing woman, you're so pretty and kind and smart and your smile is beautiful…" he felt a giant lump in his throat, talking to the love of his life has never being more difficult.

"This past five months have being amazing, the sex was _really _good...and you were amazing...b-but it can't go on, I know you think the same…"

Tears started spilling from Lucy's eyes: he was breaking up with her.

"D-did I do something wrong?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"No, Lucy, you didn't...ugh!", he grumbled fisting and tugging his hair, "I just know that we have to end this thing we have going on, I-I know we're on the same page on this…"

He still wasn't facing her, he couldn't bare to look at her. He could hear her sobbing, he didn't understand why though. She was the one wanting to end their _story_.

"I-I have to go...I-I don't want to bother you...Goodbye Lucy". He didn't wait for a response, he wanted to escape this situation. He hated leaving her and he was leaving her forever now. He exited the kitchen, going around the flat to grab his things. She didn't move, while he was getting dressed she remained in that chair: she didn't spare him a word to him. He found his bike keys, taking it in his hands he ran outside her apartment slamming the door. He flinched at the action, turning around to say sorry, but he knew he had to go and so that was what he did.

He was gone and she hadn't even said goodbye.


End file.
